Tonari no Naruto! Uzumakgan and Byawagan
by Broken.9
Summary: Seki Uchiha was born to the Side Branch of the great Uchiha clan! See how he and Naruto take the ninja world by storm. This was basically a boredom project. Cross over Tonari no Seki-kunXNaruto, Smart!Naruto eventually NarutoXAnko.


Hey Enjoy. I love Naruto Fanfic and found a really funny Anime that has like 7 minute episodes and decided why not do your first cross-over.

Constructive Criticism is dope.

Flames are not.

Don't own Naruto or Tonari no Seki-kun.

 _ **Chapter one- Dominos and Dango**_

And so we start on a beautiful cool night in Konohagakure no sato. The late Autumn leaves were red and danced around on the wind of the village. Banners, Lanterns and fireworks were already being put up in celebration.

A celebration of what you ask? Well, today is October 10th! Today the whole village is abuzz with joy and thanks for their beloved Yondaime Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox away into some orphan child.

Many of the civilians are still saddened and bitter about the death of their Hokage and search for the Demon incarnate to exact vengeance. Even some shinobi and kunoichi of the Konoha Military find fault with the child… It's quite said when a Kunai and a scroll are mixed up..

As light gives way to Darkness and music filled the streets a young boy slipped open the door to his house and walking down the street. He opened the gate and exited into his clans District where very few people were out.

The boy wore Black pants wrapped at the ankles. His feet were covered in traditional tabi socks and black sandals and also wore a short sleeved shirt with a wide collar. His clan's symbol, A White and Red Circle slashed down the middle, unlike the traditional Uchiha symbol with a Horizontal Slash. His hair was rather short and bangs reached the just above his eyes.

Just as he was exiting about to exit the Clan district,the boy heard a door opened and pleasant voice call out to him.

"Seki-kun! Where are you headed off too?" Mikoto the Matriarch of the Uchiha called out. She was a beautiful woman with raven rolled hair and bangs that framed her face. She wore a pleasant smile that rarely slipped her face. She wore a beige long apron over a simple purple dress.

Seki looked at her with his pupiless sage green eyes and tilted his head a bit before turning toward the village and the festival that's being held in the center. Seki simply points to his destination and Mikoto nods once while waving.

"Awesome well have fun! Sochi-kun is brooding a bit and Itachi-kun is resting from a mission. Stay out of trouble and try to enjoy yourself, nee?" she says.

Seki simply nods his head before heading out and towards the festival all the while flipping a domino over and over in his hand.

Mikoto stands in the door for but a moment more before closing her door and heading off.

 **Near the main festival**

As the Stars finally made their appearance for the night, fireworks and laughter and music flowed as well as drinks and food from the many vendors that lined the streets. People were rushing around, while both kids and adults ran after one another in celebration of the destruction of the Kyuubi no yoko.

Off in an alley a figure with blonde spiky hair was seen looking through the waste receptacles in search of food. His meager frame looked about as light as a feather and any sudden wind would blow him away.

He wore a tattered white tee underneath a horrendous kill-me-orange jumpsuit with tattered blue shoes. His face looked was caked in smudge and flakes of blood stood out amongst what looked like other… bodily.. Fluids… The young kid had on goggles also for what, i'm not quite sure.

Further down the street, Seki was still flipping his Dominos on his way through the street board out of his mind. He was too quiet for most of the kids in his clan who rather be obnoxious bullies who did nothing but brag. Being a Uchiha, even a side branch one also warded off many other kids for a rather violent and pompous reputation so friends just weren't an option. Seki was usually just a bored kid and tinkered around creating useless but sometime grand things, unlessssss something caught his attention.

"HEY MANS ERLETS OH AEND GETTthe STUIPD DEmonas BRAt!"

"YEHwE He kileesa OuR yodamaie! Lets finish whatS HEAAE STARTED!"

….

Oh? That sounds interesting indeed. Seki cocked his head slightly and followed the staggering drunk civilians down the road where one thought they spotted the 'Demon Brat'.

Everybody in the village has heard the story of the yondaime and his battle with the great Kyuubi no yoko and how he valiantly sealed the Demon into the body of a baby at the cost of his life. He's even heard of the Demon Brat who these fine upstanding gentlemen are supposedly hunting down but Itachi-nee explained that Naruto, the pariah of the village was in no way the demon. He explained that Naruto was just given a short stick in life…

After that explanation, Seki cast it out of his mind until now. If he thought about it he's never actually _seen_ this Naruto guy.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by a shout from one of the guys. Apparently the small group that left the bar were meeting up with some other guys who were equally as drunk. Their numbers now swelled to a whopping 20as they approached the alley.

The blonde haired boy looked up just as the guys saw him.

Seki squinted his eyes in silent frustration. He thought that these grown men were gonna be fighting some big strong guy however what he sees sickens him.

' _Twenty on one small kid seems a bit much… he's so small and clearly malnourished… this simply can't be.. '_

The crowd begins to chase after the Blonde kid and angered by the evil he sees, gives silent chase while trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

Naruto felt the evil in the air, knowing full well what it meant. Usually the young boy doesn't venture into the heart of the festival but that's where all the food scraps where. And when your as hungry as he is…

well sometimes you have to risk it.

However his bet only got him a few pieces of food and now the enevitable beating he dreaded.

Young Naruto ran as fast as he could, at first putting plenty of distance between himself and the Baka villagers. Taking turns at full speed he knew that if could escape into the crowd that he may be clear.

His lungs huffed as the young boy ran and his stomach growled in pain from the activity but with the adrenaline coursing through his body he fought the urge to stop and simply ran.

Out the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white but thought nothing of it as the villagers threw Knives and rusted Kuni to slow him down.

Surprisingly there were quite a few ex-Shinobi amongst the crowd this year. They screamed at him calling him a Demon brat and for killing the Yondaime! His own hero!

He was freakin 6 for crying out loud!

He takes a sharp turn trying stay ahead of the crowd and get a few to pass him before he had to take off again.

"Cawme on Ieys he went thadt way!" One oh the guys screamed in a slur.

Just as a few of the men staggered past his hidey hole, Naruto looked up seeing a boy with deep Black hair and green eyes put a finger to his mouth and waved his hand in a follow me motion.

"W-wha?" Naruto said aloud. He turned back around and screamed as he took off. A few of the Mob members somehow heard him.

"Come on! This way!"

Naruto set off into a dead sprint after the boy.

"Wha- what i didn't kill anybody! Honest I didn't!" He screamed back at the crowd.

"Fuck you Demon Brat!" Was a shout from the leader.

Naruto took a sharp turn down a decently open street before a pair of hands grabbed him from the shadow.

The young boy kicked and was about to scream before a hand clasped over his mouth. As he was tucked into the chest of his assailant.

It was the green eyed guy..

He surveyed the alley before doing a shut up and stay motion with his hand.

He quickly set out to make a path using some Ninja wire and debris to create a single path leading up to a set of stairs.

Setting the wire in a careful way he went back into the shadows before giving a thumbs up and pushing Naruto out into the Trap.

Naruto looked into the shadows to where the strange kid has a match in one hand and a string in the other. However his attention was diverted towards the growing crowd who saw their prey standing out in the open. A few threw Kunai and knives however where winded, tired and drunk thus missing their mark.

Naruto was not scared stiff and went to escape the 20 or so men. By turning and continuing his pursuit before he looked in the shadows at the boy. He lifted a finger and did a whirling motion with it.

' _He wants me to run around?'_

Just then a few civilians attached the blonde but instead of his normal run and hide method he instead ran in circles while narrowly avoiding cuts bruises and being grabbed. He worked his way up to the steps and was about to bolt when he saw a flicker of fire and heard the sizzling of a fuse.

That's when the men's feet where suddenly pulled together.

"Eh what the hell?" A few said.

The were all in somewhat of a line before the person furthest back yowled in pain.

"W-EHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKK!" He screamed as a firecracker was lodged in his ass.

He fell forward into the next guy, then the next then the next while a few were hit over the head with bottle rockets.

All in all a lot of them were knocked out as there face it the pavement as Naruto smiled through his whizzing.

"Hey! It's like human dominos dattebayo!"

The boy smiled wider as his savior and accomplice come from the shadows.

He clapped a bit looking at his awesome trap before turning to Naruto. He waved and went to walk away before Naruto Yelled.

"Hey Thanks man! What's your name?!"

The boy cocked his head a bit before giving a small turn at the corner of his mouth.

Pointing down, Naruto realized that the bodies actually spelt something.

"Seki? Well thanks Seki you just saved the future Hokage, so I guess you're pretty cool huh?"

Seki dead panned at the body's bold words simply walked away with the boy following and asking a gazillion questions all at once.

Unknown To the Duo, figure was watching them, the silhouette had a pony tail with a spiky bun on the end.

* * *

A few minutes later, Seki and Naruto were walking around the outside of the festival while the former was taking a break from asking his mute companion questions.

"Hey you know you don't talk much! I appreciate the awesome save by if you're gonna be the Next Hokages partner, a little bit of talking is necessary dattebayo!"

Seki having heard this looked at Naruto with a blank stare.

"H-hey." He said with a raspy voice.

Naruto beamed at the boy glad to finally hear something out of him.

"See there you go!" He exclaimed.

Both boys snapped there head to an ally where a loud thud was heard.

"Holy shit he does talk!" An unknown voice said.

Seki furrowed his eyebrows while Naruto look ready to bolt at the drop of a hat.

"W-who are you! Show your self!" The Blonde said with a shaky voice.

"Calm down Gaki. And don't scream so much you're giving me a headache already."

A teen stepped out from the shadows. Her dark purple hair and tan trench coat were the things that stood out to the two boys.

Underneath was a mesh shirt and purple shorts that showed off a decent amount of leg.

Naruto relaxed just a little bit simply because Females rarely hurt him while Seki gave a quizzical look at the new comer.

"I am the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, at your service!"exclaimed the girl while striking a pose.

"U-uh great…so exactly what do you want Anko-San?" Asked the blonde.

She gave a snake like grin to the boys.

"He-he I saw that little display you did for the villagers-"

Naruto started to sweat thinking he was in huge trouble before she finished

"-and it was freaking awesome! "

"A-awesome?" Squeaked the confused Blonde.

"Hellz yeah! A bit more maiming could have been involved if you asked me but if was still pretty cool." She said placing a hand on her hip.

"T-thank You?" Said a still shell shocked Naruto. All he ever got for his pranks were ridicule and chasing from Anbu and Civilians.

He only ever did it to get people's attention but here was a person who actually enjoyed it. Wasn't his idea… but still!

"Well anyways how bout we go somewhere to eat? You guys seem pretty hungry after all that running, Yeah?"

Naruto looks to Seki who shrugs his shoulders and nods. He goes to open up his mouth to accept the invite before there grabbed by the purple haired Kunoichi and flap in the wind as she sprints.

"DANGOOOOOOOO HERE I COME!"

So here is the first chapter and thanks for reading. I'm not gonna lie, it was mostly done on my phone and im not sure if ill continue with the story. I usually write when inspired or angry cause its easier to focus. If i do continue it'll be a Smart!Naruto, AnkoXNaruto and most of the chapters will correspond to episodes of Tonari no Seki-kun. Not sure if Seki will be paired but hey its all up in the air.

Fic is dedicated to Lillmissmindy for being a muse and a great writer despite her hate for Crossovers!


End file.
